User talk:Lady Dragon Lover
Welcome Welcome... Hello and welcome to the Bakugan Wikia. I'm Abce2, one of the admins here, and if you need anything, just ask. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Diggy ]]''diggy hole" 22:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome, feel free to make an intro blog to introduce yourself. If you need help, just ask. Abce2|''Diggy ''''diggy hole" 23:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Thanks for the Greeting! Say, why do you call yourself Lady Dragon Lover, cause that's an interesting name? Oh and what's your favorite bakugan and attribute? Right, thanks I'll remember that. As youu know my favorite bakugan is Horridian and my favorite attributes go like this: 1. Darkus, 2. Subterra 3. Aquos -Computer Bug I'd love to!! I can't wait to kick a ventus player's but. =D What do you say we both go on dimensions at 5:00? Wait where do you live? I just want to be sure that we have the same timeline. Happy Birthday Well, a SUPER AWESOME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!! =D 7 Uh, actually how about 7:00 today. Head's up Pages in articles only need to be linked once. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Read the above message, thank you. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::But it doesn't need to be all linked. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Again, no pages need to be linked twice, and it would just take a second to link to the ones that aren't already linked. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's ok. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Most other Wikis do link all the pages throughout the article, but we don't. Then again, our Wiki is usually the odd one out :/. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Dang..... Ah dang it, I haven't check my bakugan page in a while so I didn't get your message. how about thursday at 8:00? In dimensions I am at the city before neathia (if you don't know where that is I'll try to get to the park at the begining of the game). P.S. If I don't show up, it means I might be doing something with my cousin (he and his brother recently came here from tennessee). -Computer Bug :D wow that's amazing that your from Tennessee like my cousins, I'm from Massachusetts. What school do you go to? sorry......again Hey sorry, I have been seeing my cousins every day now and I forgot, how does 2:00 sound? my BD name is Royan and currently I'm at Neathia. Do you know how to get there because I don't know how to get out? Again sorry. AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT AGAIN, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How about 4:00? <:D sigh of relief Thank you soooooooo much!!! I'll be in the bakugan launcher shop at the central of the city with the portal to neathia, tell me if you can get there. Oh, and get ready to LOSE!!!!!!!!! LOLs :P Wow! Those drawings look great! I really like the drawing of the Gundalian Girl. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 03:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL. My drawing skills suck. I have trouble drawing anything better then a stick person. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 23:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I don't really like drawing though. =P Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 00:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the recipe Thank you for the recipe, i got it from DM ~ Miooong/ Feline Hey, had a look at your home page your a great Drawer and I like your bakugan Azire =P Re: Images We prefer not having any personal photos at all, ''juuuust to be careful. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 18:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC)